


You and Me (We Have It All)

by whispered_story



Series: Office Romance [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Assistant Jared, Boss Jensen, Boss/Employee Relationship, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story/pseuds/whispered_story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's juggling being Jensen's assistant and his boyfriend. Luckily, he's pretty good at both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me (We Have It All)

"I made a list," Jared says, accepting the coffee Jensen hands him with a small smile. He shuffles a little closer to Jensen, trying not to obstruct everyone's way, standing in the middle of a busy sidewalk.

"A list of what?" Jensen asks, giving Jared an utterly adorable confused look that makes warmth pool in Jared's stomach. Pretty much anything Jensen does is either adorable or sexy, as far as Jared is concerned.

If he thought Jensen was awesome before they'd started dating, then there isn't an adequate word in the English language to express how utterly amazing Jensen is now that he's Jared's boyfriend. Some days, Jared is convinced there literally must be hearts in his eyes every time he looks at Jensen -- or even thinks about Jensen -- and it's a little mystifying that most people at the office still don't have a clue about them. According to the office's gossip mill, everyone still seems convinced that Jensen must either be dating Danneel or that he has a string of girlfriends all over the country. 

Jared takes a careful sip of his coffee, hot and sweet just the way he likes it, before he answers. "A list of everyone we need to get presents for. I divided it into people that are getting something from you, people that are getting something from me, and those who'll get joined gifts," he explains, then hesitates. "We're at a stage in our relationship where it's okay to give joined gifts, right?"

Jensen laughs softly. "You moved in with me," he points out.

Jared bites down on his bottom lip to contain the bright, happy grin that's threatening to break out. "I did," he agrees cheerfully. 

He only moved in with Jensen a few weeks ago and just the thought still makes him feel ridiculously giddy. Jared's pretty sure nobody's ever been this excited about notifying the office's human resources department about a change in address as he had been. It's probably only a matter of time now before everyone at work figures out they're more than friends, and Jared's secretly glad. He might possibly stop by Genevieve's desk at least once a day to ask if she's heard anything. He can handle the gossip about Jensen and his supposedly many conquests, but he can't wait for all the women (and a few men) at the office to stop hitting on Jensen all the damn time -- or at least when Jared is right there and has to listen to the whole thing.

"Have I ever told you that you're sort of cute?" Jensen asks, his voice teasing. He leans up and kisses Jared, his lips warm, tasting of coffee, and his nose freezing cold. 

"A couple of times," Jared says with a shrug, and Jensen laughs.

"Okay, so where's that magical list of yours?"

Jared grins and pulls a folded piece of paper from his coat pocket. He hands Jensen his coffee and unfolds it. "Okay, so I tried grouping people together by where to look for presents to make things easier. And I made a few suggestions for possible gifts, too. You're free to ignore those of course."

Jensen is looking at him with fond amusement, and Jared furrows his brow. "What?" he asks.

"I didn't realize I was going shopping with my assistant," Jensen says.

Jared flushes. "Oh," he mutters, glancing back down at his list. "I was just, you know, trying to be efficient." 

"I wasn't criticizing you," Jensen says, voice soft and sincere. "Sometimes I just wonder how I ever survived without you around."

"Poorly," Jared answers, taking his coffee back from Jensen. 

Jensen laughs. "Yeah, I guess," he agrees, and slings an arm around Jared's waist. "Let's get this show on the road then. We have two puppies waiting for us at home."

"We're getting presents for them too, by the way," Jared informs Jensen, and Jensen gives him an exasperated look.

"If you insist," he says playfully, and gives Jared a little nudge to start walking.

+

Jared knocks on Jensen's door politely before stepping into the office.

Jensen looks up from his desk, smiling at him. "Hey," he says. "What's up?"

"I need these signed," Jared says, handing Jensen a couple of papers. "And your mom called. She wants to know if we'd be okay with staying at a hotel because your grandparents are coming and need the room."

"My grandparents," Jensen echoes.

"Yeah. She said they changed their mind about spending Christmas with your uncle's family. Anyway, I called a few hotels already and found one that isn't booked out. You'll be happy to know it's up to your too high standards."

"My grandparents are coming," Jensen repeats, looking a little surprised.

"Is that a problem?" Jared asks. "Your mom sounded kinda weird too."

Jensen rubs the side of his neck, the way he always does when he feels uncomfortable. "They're not exactly happy with, uh, my life choices."

"About the fact that you're gay?" Jared guesses.

Jensen gives Jared a pained look. "I had really hoped I'd never have to subject you to them," he admits. "They're good people, really, I'm just not living the life they wanted for me. It's not that bad, but prepare yourself for a few stupid comments."

"Like what?" Jared asks, coming around Jensen's desk and sitting on the edge of it. Jensen reaches out, resting one hand on Jared's thigh and giving it a squeeze.

"They're not necessarily homophobic. It's not like they love me any less or think there's anything wrong with me. But they keep dropping hints about how having kids while being in a relationship with a guy would be tougher, and that marriage isn't even legal in most states. They want these things for me, you know, white picket fence and kids," Jensen explains. "And they worry that it could ruin my career. Last time I saw them, my grandma rattled off all these bullshit statistics she'd read about promiscuity in the gay community and how short-lived relationships were and if I really wanted that for my life. As if straight people don't sleep around."

"Well, I guess we're just going to have to prove them wrong, huh?" Jared asks, covering Jensen's hand with his. "Don't worry about it. I can handle your grandparents."

"I hope so," Jensen says with a sigh. "So, you booked us a hotel room already?"

"Yep. With everything a spoiled businessman like you could want."

"So efficient," Jensen teases, and there's that word again. Jared rolls his eyes. It's not that he minds being called efficient by Jensen, because he knows it's true. Efficiency is part of his job description and Jared is good at his job, _likes_ being good at his job too. But, sometimes, he worries that Jensen finds him a little boring. 

"I can always cancel the room and book us into a nice, sleazy motel," he offers.

Jensen grins. "Does the hotel room have a Jacuzzi?"

"Yes," Jared answers, frowning. "What does that have to do with it?"

Jensen wheels his chair back and stands up, stepping between Jared's legs while nudging them further apart. "You're not canceling the reservation then," he says, voice full of conviction. He leans in, brushing his lips over Jared's jaw. "Cause after we come back from my parents, you'll want to soak in the Jacuzzi with me and let me fuck you in it. Slow and deep, just the way you like it."

Jared's breath catches in his throat, a strangled noise escaping. "Jensen," he groans. "We have a rule, remember? No riling each other up at work."

"Hmmm," Jensen hums, pulling back. He licks his lips, eyes dark and his hand slides onto Jared's lap, settling over Jared's dick. "Guess I'm breaking the rule then."

"Jensen," Jared warns.

"Yes, dear?" Jensen asks, pressing his hand down a little. Jared swears he can feel all of his blood rushing down, his cock filling.

"You're not making me go out there and work for another few hours with a boner," he hisses.

Jensen winks at him. "Never said I would," he says, and then slides onto his knees.

+

"Did you pack the presents?" Jared asks, looking at Jensen's still open suitcase.

"Yes."

"Lighter coat?"

"Yes," Jensen says again, giving Jared an exasperated look. "I can pack a suitcase just fine, Jared. I've been doing it for years."

"I've been organizing your life for years. I _know_ that you usually forget half the stuff you're supposed to take. How often have I gotten a panicked phone call from you because you forgot to take the papers I specifically laid out for you on a trip?"

Jensen sighs. "Okay, fine. I get it. I'm forgetful. But I have everything."

"Toothbrush? Toothpaste? Razor? Underwear?" Jared lists, ignoring Jensen's comment.

Jensen gives him an annoyed look and doesn't answer.

"Condoms and lube?" Jared continues, and when Jensen's expression falls, turning sheepish and guilty, Jared scoffs. "Really? You forgot to pack condoms and lube of all things?"

"Why am I responsible for condoms and lube?" Jensen asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Cause I made lists for both of us and those items were on _your_ list. Did you even _look_ at it?" Jared asks, frowning.

"Of course I did. And it's not as if we couldn't have just bought condoms and lube in Dallas anyway."

"Your mom is getting us from the airport. You really wanted to ask her to find us a drugstore that's open on Christmas so we can buy condoms and lube?"

"We could have gotten it on the way to the hotel after dinner."

"Have I mentioned that it'll be Christmas? You won't find a place that's open in the middle of the night on Christmas," Jared argues. "And even if you did, they probably won't sell the fancy brand of lube you insist on."

Jensen huffs. "I'm only trying to be considerate. It's your ass the lube is going into."

"Yeah, well, not tonight," Jared snaps, voice loud, and Buddy, one of Jensen's Labradors, lets out a small huffy bark. Both the puppies are sleeping on their bed -- they're usually not allowed to, but Jensen has been feeling guilty about leaving them with a friend for the holidays and the dogs have been having free reign of the house for days. 

Jensen looks at him and after a moment his shoulders slump. "Are we really arguing about lube?" he asks, rubbing a hand over his face before pressing his fingers against his temple. Jared feels a flare of guilt.

"I guess we're both being idiots right now," he admits. "Sorry."

"'s okay. I should have used your list while packing -- you make those for a reason after all," Jensen says, shrugging.

"Yeah, because I like to over-organize things and don't know how not to act like your assistant."

"Hey, you know I appreciate that," Jensen says. "My life would be a lot more complicated if I didn't have you around to take care of things for me. Both at work and at home."

"Well, right now I'm apparently giving you a headache though." 

Jensen gives him a small smile and steps up to Jared, cupping his face in his hands. "It's not you," he assures him, and then kisses Jared briefly. "Works been busy and Christmas, as much as I love it, isn't exactly the most quiet, relaxing time of the year."

"It'll be fine," Jared promises, resting his forehead against Jensen's. "How about we forget about all of this and go lie down, take a nap?"

"Sounds good," Jensen says with a smile. "Let's just pack the condoms and lube first. Wouldn't want to forget."

"That'd be shame," Jared agrees.

+

"I like traveling with you," Jensen murmurs, linking their fingers between their seats.

Jared turns his attention away from the clouds he's been watching through the small window and squeezes Jensen's hand. "Yeah?"

"It's much more relaxing than when I'm going somewhere on my own," Jensen admits with a small smile. "I can just sit back and enjoy it, because I know you've taken care of everything and planned it to a T."

Jared flushes. "That's a good thing?" he asks.

"How could that be a bad thing?" Jensen replies, frown lines creasing his forehead. Jared reaches out and traces them with his thumb, as if to smooth them out.

"I'm not the most spontaneous person in the world," he says with a small shrug. 

"Yeah, I guess you're never going to run off to Vegas with me to get married and snort coke off some stripper's ass," Jensen says and frowns. "Real shame."

Jared laughs and swats Jensen with his free hand. "Shut up. You know what I mean," he replies. 

Jensen reaches out and tucks a strand of hair behind Jared's ear, his hand coming to rest of Jared's cheek and Jared leans into the touch. "You know how many guys I've brought home for Christmas?" Jensen asks.

Jared shakes his head silently.

"None. I've introduced my parents to a couple of boyfriends when they visited me, but I've never brought anyone home with me."

"None?" Jared echoes, and he feels warmth bloom in his chest.

"Just you," Jensen murmurs, and kisses Jared softly. "You're fine just the way you are, Jared. I _love_ you just the way you are, okay?"

Jared nods, biting down on his lower lip to unsuccessfully hold off a grin. "That's the first time you said it. That you love me," he says, then laughs softly. "And you said it on a _plane_."

Jensen snorts out a laugh. "Guess I'm not perfect either."

"Well, I love you just the way you are, too," Jared replies with a grin, and kisses Jensen again.

+

"You charmed my _grandparents_ ," Jensen says, sounding a little bit in awe.

Jared puts his bag in front of the closet and turns around to grin at Jensen. "I did," he gloats. "I was really prepared for them to hate me because I'm not some girl that can pop out your babies, but you totally lied to me about that. Your grandma told me I was good for you."

"Yeah, well, she pulled me aside and told me I better not let you go," Jensen replies. "She said you're a lovely boy, so polite and sweet. I should have known even my grandparents wouldn't be able to resist your charms."

Jared knows he's beaming but he doesn't care. "It went pretty well, right? Your parents liked me too, I think."

Jensen snorts. "Liked," he echoes. "I think they're planning our wedding right now."

"I guess it's a good thing we already ruled out eloping in Vegas then," Jared replies. 

Jensen wraps his arms around Jared's waist and smiles up at him. "Hmm, guess so," he murmurs, and kisses Jared. His hands slide under Jared's sweater, running over Jared's back and pressing him a little closer. Jared sighs against Jensen's mouth and kisses him back happily, feeling relaxed and content. 

"I promised you a soak in the Jacuzzi and sex, didn't I?" Jensen asks, trailing his lips along Jared's jaw. 

"You did," Jared agrees eagerly, and laughs when Jensen draws back and curls his fist into Jared's sweater, tugging him into the bathroom.

Jared halts when he enters the bathroom. The Jacuzzi is filled with steaming water, the soothing sound of the bubbling water echoing off the tiles, and there are _candles_ and a cooler with a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

"What?" he asks stupidly, and Jensen grins.

"You're not the only one who can make plans, Mr. Padalecki," he says.

"You arranged this?" 

Jensen shrugs. "Thought it'd be nice. The candles are kinda cheesy, I know, but just a bottle of champagne seemed kinda lame. I drew a line at rose petals though."

Jared laughs. "Thank god," he says, then frames Jensen's face with his hands and kisses him. "This is perfect. Thank you."

Jensen smiles widely. "It's nothing," he replies with a shrug. "Now come on, let's get in."

He steps back and pulls his sweater over his head before unbuttoning the shirt underneath. Jared watches for a moment, gaze following Jensen's fingers as inch after inch of skin is revealed.

"Jared," Jensen prompts, sounding amused and a little sheepish. "You need a written invitation or something? Get naked."

Jared laughs. "I like it when you get all bossy," he teases and starts undressing.

"Good thing I'm actually your boss, huh?" Jensen counters as he steps out of his slacks.

"I have no complaints," Jared agrees. 

He strips off the last of his clothes and watches Jensen get into the Jacuzzi, sinking down into the water with a content groan. Jared follows suit, letting Jensen pull him down between his legs. Jensen's hands rest on his stomach and Jared leans back against him, letting his eyes slide close.

"This is awesome," he murmurs.

"My assistant knows what kinda hotel rooms to book for me," Jensen replies, and Jared can hear the smirk in his voice.

"Your assistant sounds awesome."

Jensen kisses his temple and squeezes his arms around Jared. "Most amazing man I've ever met," he whispers, and Jared turns his head to catch Jensen's lips in a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Waylon Jennings's "We Had It All"


End file.
